1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a card connector adapted for receiving a subscriber identity module (SIM) card.
2. The Related Art
In recent years, with the ever-improving miniaturization and multifunction of consumer electronic products, such as mobile phones, digital cameras and the like, a large quantity of internal components mounted in the consumer electronic products are designed to be much smaller and thinner, and much more reliable. A card connector mounted in the consumer electronic products for electrically connecting with a SIM card has a compact size and a light weight and has been used popularly. The conventional card connector has an insulting housing, a plurality of connecting terminals mounted in the insulating housing and a metal shell coupled with the insulting housing to form a chamber receiving a part of the SIM card for reducing the occupied space thereof. However, such structure can not be assured to remain a steady connection between the connecting terminals and the SIM card when affected by an unexpected force and shock.